


Snowed In

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: beebeesrps on tumblr requested: seblaine trapped in a snowstorm-“It’s really coming down out there,” Blaine sighs, nervously chewing on his thumbnail as he watches large batches of flurries coat the length of Manhattan outside his boyfriend’s living room window.Behind him, a small chuckle sounds, followed by two strong arms slipping around his waist, causing Blaine to startle in Sebastian’s arms. The taller man presses a calming kiss just below his ear, pressing his chest to Blaine’s back, “It’s just me, jumpy,” He smiles into Blaine’s curls, “Besides, I don’t mind the snow. Just means you’ll have to stay with me tonight,” He smirks.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long to post! hope you like it!

“It’s really coming down out there,” Blaine sighs, nervously chewing on his thumbnail as he watches large batches of flurries coat the length of Manhattan outside his boyfriend’s living room window.

Behind him, a small chuckle sounds, followed by two strong arms slipping around his waist, causing Blaine to startle in Sebastian’s arms. The taller man presses a calming kiss just below his ear, pressing his chest to Blaine’s back, “It’s just me, jumpy,” He smiles into Blaine’s curls, “Besides, I don’t mind the snow. Just means you’ll have to stay with me tonight,” He smirks.

Blaine twists around in Sebastian’s arms, slipping his own around the taller’s neck once they are facing each other. He licks his lips and playfully rolls his eyes, “You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“How could I not when you show up here dressed in sinfully tight pants and the most adorable sweater,” Sebastian says wickedly, pressing a featherlight kiss to Blaine’s nose.

“Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around,” Blaine giggles softly, earning an equally charming laugh from Sebastian in return.

“Hmm, would you rather I not?” Sebastian asks with a raise of his brow, a splitting grin taking over his lips as he slowly leans down to give Blaine a deep kiss, pulling back to say hotly against his lips, “Just think, you and me, a bottle of merlot, and nowhere to go.”

“Except classes tomorrow morning,” Blaine sighs, “I should get back to the dorms before it gets any worse out.”

“There won’t be classes tomorrow,” Sebastian scoffs, “And even if there were, we’re allowed to skip every once in a while—NYU will still be there after the snow is gone,” He smiles, moving to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along Blaine’s neck.

Part of Blaine wants to argue that he has never missed a single class, that he feels obligated to go put on his coat and hurry to the subway so he doesn’t risk missing his morning seminar tomorrow. But another part of him knows Sebastian is right, there probably won’t be classes in the morning, and if there is, everyone misses here and there. Blaine Anderson certainly can, too.

He momentarily melts under Sebastian’s charms, a small moan escaping his lips as his boyfriend’s hands slip down from where they rest on his trim waist to his ass, giving each clothed cheek a firm squeeze. Then those same hands quickly move to his front, grabbing for his belt and that’s when Blaine blinks back to the present, settling a warm hand on Sebastian’s chest.

“Not right now,” He smiles softly, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Sebastian whines with a dramatic pout, reluctantly dropping his hands to his sides.

Blaine smirks, “Because it’s 5:30 pm, and I’m hungry, and if I’m staying here and letting you have your wicked way with me, you better feed me first.”

Sebastian throws his head back with a laugh, “I suppose that’s fair,” He smiles, grabbing one of Blaine’s hands and tugging him into the kitchen, letting go so he can dig through the fridge, “How’s charcuterie and wine sound?”

Blaine hums appreciatively, leaning his elbows down on the counter, “Like absolute perfection.”

“Good,” Sebastian grins, pulling out an assortment of cheeses, deli meats, and fruit from the fridge before grabbing a wooden cutting board from the cabinet and some crackers from the pantry.

To help get dinner moving along, Blaine busies himself with uncorking a bottle of red, pouring each of them a decent size glass before taking a small first sip from his own.

“How about we eat in the living room?” Sebastian asks, waggling his eyebrows, “We can watch a movie while we nosh on this stuff.” Although Blaine knows that with his boyfriend, whatever movie they put on will barely get watched—perhaps the beginning while they eat; however, after that, Sebastian is definitely planning on distracting him, not that he really minds.

With a playful roll of his eyes and a nod, Blaine follows Sebastian into the living room, helping the taller man move the couch and the coffee table so they can lay out a few layers of blankets on the floor to spread out in front of the table.

Back in the kitchen, Sebastian grabs the food while Blaine picks up the glasses of wine, carefully balancing both in one hand so he can grab the open bottle in case they want any more later in the night.

Blaine settles down on their mound of blankets, finding a safe place on the floor to sit down their wine and taking the charcuterie board from Sebastian so he can find the TV remote and sit down beside him.

He’s just popped a piece of cheese in his mouth when he looks up at the TV, “ _The Shining_ —really, babe?” Blaine groans, shaking his head, “How romantic of you,” He chuckles.

“You never said it had to be something romantic,” Sebastian smirks, pressing play on the remote before tossing it aside and grabbing his wine glass before leaning back against the foot of the couch, “Besides, it’s a winter movie. Very fitting for our night snowed in.”

“Do you know what this movie is about?” Blaine asks, pursing his lips, but his boyfriend merely laughs, giving him a come hither motion with his hand.

“Come here, you’re too far away,” Sebastian grins, holding out his free hand as the opening credits start to roll.

Blaine grabs his wine glass, rolling his eyes but smiling all the while before scooting back on the blankets, bringing the charcuterie board with him and resting it on their laps as he curls up into Sebastian’s side just as Jack Nicholson appears on the screen.

They make it through 30 minutes of the movie, one glass of wine each, and half of the charcuterie board before Blaine feels Sebastian’s hand slip down to his waist, giving him a squeeze, followed by Sebastian’s breath warm on his neck and in his ear, “Want some more wine, killer?”

Blaine shakes his head, smiling softly as he pulls away from Sebastian, a sound of annoyance escaping the taller’s throat as Blaine stands to take the wine glasses and half-eaten charcuterie back into the kitchen.

When he returns, Sebastian is still seated on the floor, heated eyes following Blaine’s every move as he slinks back down onto the blankets in a kneeling position, “I don’t really want to watch the movie, either.”

“Oh, then what should we do?” Sebastian asks, raising his brows, watching with careful eyes as Blaine climbs into his lap, bracketing Sebastian’s hips with his thighs.

“I believe you had some ideas earlier,” Blaine smiles, cocking his head to the side before quickly finding himself spread out on his back, Sebastian hovering over him.

Both of their sweaters are then discarded so they can lie skin to skin as Sebastian presses open-mouthed kisses to Blaine’s neck and makes quick work of Blaine’s belt buckle, just as he had tried less than an hour before but this time he does it without any resistance.

This time, Blaine is actually helping, raising his hips to allow Sebastian to easily undress him, watching with wide eyes as Sebastian then rids himself of the rest of his clothes.

Maybe being snowed in wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine wakes up on the floor, naked and barely covered by one of the many blankets they had laid out the evening before. He expects to find his warm, freckled, and equally naked boyfriend asleep beside him, but instead finds the space empty and cold, pulling a frown to his lips.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Blaine realizes the smell of coffee is wafting through the apartment, followed by the careful clanking of dishes in the kitchen—Sebastian’s obvious attempt at staying quiet while Blaine sleeps bringing a smile to the shorter’s face.

He manages to untangle his limbs from the covers, standing up on shaky, sleepy legs before snatching his boxers off the floor and slipping them on.

In the kitchen Blaine finds Sebastian in his own boxers and an old Dalton crewneck sweatshirt making blueberry scones, holding out a freshly poured mug of coffee as Blaine walks in.

“I thought I heard you moving around in there,” Sebastian hums, passing along the mug and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips, “Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning,” Blaine smiles, yawning softly before taking a sip of his coffee, made up just as he likes it, “What time is it?”

“Just after 9,” Sebastian grins, taking a tray of scones out of the oven just as the timer goes off, “And don’t worry, you didn’t miss class. NYU canceled, and for tomorrow, too.”

Blaine grins, looking out the kitchen window where the snow continues to pile outside, “So, we can have another snow day then?”

“Oh, you bet, killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
